Mi candente examen final
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Oneshot: La alumna Hanji Zoe tendrá un día inolvidable en cuanto su profesor le aplique el examen final de su carrera. Advertencia: sexo gráfico muy gráfico. Universo alterno.


_Hola! ShoujoMadness se reporta. Perdón por la ausencia y para compensarlo les dejo este oneshot de mi pareja favorita RivaillexHanji. Recuerden decir no al plagio o el colosal se los come. _

_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece si no al gran Hajime Isayama. Dedicado a los pervertidos de LeviHanji fans y Hanji Zoe de facebook. _

**Mi candente examen final**

**:**

**:**

Sonó el despertador que se encontraba en una mesita a lado de la cama y despertó de inmediato una chica de cabellos castaños. Este era el día en que ella Iba a hacer el último examen para aprobar su carrera de medicina, a pesar de haber estudiado por 2 largos meses se sentía muy nerviosa. Si todo salía bien seria el inicio de una nueva vida para Hanji Zoe.

Mientras que la Zoe se preparaba para su examen, recordó que esa prueba se la aplicaría el doctor Rivaille. Ese hombre que era el cirujano de la facultad ponía nerviosa a cualquier mujer sea alumna o maestra. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, musculoso y las ropas de médico le resaltaban muy bien, despertaba muchas fantasías eróticas.

Hanji más de una vez se tocaba pensando en él. Se imaginaba que el doctor abusaba de ella: fantaseaba con esas enormes manos estrujándole los senos, sus largos dedos recorriéndole la vagina y pensar en ello la excitaba mucho. Lo había decidido hoy tendría que estar con el hombre de sus fantasías cueste lo que cueste.

Pensó en vestirse muy femenina y dejar atrás aquella mujer desarreglada de siempre. Se puso un vestido suelto blanco veraniego con escote discreto que mostraba un poco sus senos. Después calzo unas sandalias bajas, su rostro fue maquillado naturalmente y por último se coloco sus gafas.

Se miro al espejo y veía a otra mujer frente suyo, era hermosa y radiante.

- **Ya es hora**-Dijo mostrándose emocionada.

:

:

Llego el turno de Hanji para el examen y ahí estaba el doctor Rivaille que como siempre vestía muy pulcro y limpio.

Por unos instantes el maestro miro fijamente, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de su alumna, era como si quisiera desvestirla mentalmente.

-**Señorita Zoe siéntese por favor**-Pidió el hombre e inmediatamente Hanji obedeció.

El corazón de la chica latía muy aprisa y sus manos sudaban, esto se debía al efecto que le causo la voz de ese sensual doctor. El intenso calor subió por todo su cuerpo durante la elaboración de su examen, en cuanto termino la chica se puso de pie inmediatamente a entregarle la hoja resuelta. Rivaille observo el semblante nervioso de su alumna.

-**¿Se encuentra bien señorita Zoe?**-Agarra su brazo y le va tomando el pulso.

-**N..o, usted me pone muy nerviosa**-Dijo y se llevo su mano disponible al pecho como si tratara de tranquilizar su pobre corazón.

-**Muy bien**-Sonrió el médico y comenzó a acariciarle discretamente su mano-**Relájese que no voy a comérmela**-

Un intenso sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hanji.

-**Con solo ver su examen debo decir que aprobó pero antes de que se vaya quiero que pase a mi oficina**-La chica asintió y el maestro estaba muy complacido.

-**Ahora puede retirarse**-Le guiñe el ojo en modo de complicidad.

Hanji respiro profundamente y salió del aula. Sus compañeros de clases le preguntaban cómo le había ido. No prestaba atención a sus colegas ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre. El calor de su mano seguía en la suya y no podía evitar imaginarse lo que pasaría mas tarde a solas.

:

:

Esperaba en el pasillo que daba a su oficina y ya estaba dispuesta a todo.

El pelinegro después de una hora llego y saludo a la chica, abrió la puerta de su lugar de trabajo y la invito a pasar. Apenas ingreso dentro, se dio media vuelta abalanzándose sobre él y lo beso. En cuanto a Rivaille respondió de inmediato.

Se abrazaron y besaron sus labios muy apasionadamente. Las manos del cirujano bajaron por la espalda y apretaron el trasero de la joven. Sintió su miembro duro apoyarse en su intimidad.

La Zoe lo desvistió casi por completo dejándolo solamente con un bóxer de color oscuro que marcaba perfectamente su erección, el cuerpo de Rivaille la invitaba a besar cada tramo de su sabrosa piel. Los labios de ella empezaron a bajar por su cuello, sus hombros, se detuvo en el amplio pecho que tenia frente suyo.

Comenzó a jugar con su lengua en las tetillas del hombre y las mordía suavemente, mientras sus blancas manos lo acariciaban, bajando hasta tomar su enorme excitación que de inmediato fue liberada de esa prisión de tela.

-**¿Puedo?**-Se arrodillo frente a su pene y un leve empujón que le dio en su cabeza fue la respuesta.

Puso su miembro en el borde de sus rosados labios mientras que Rivaille jugaba con sus dedos en ese suave cabello castaño. La miraba ansioso por que quería sentir la humedad de esa dulce boca. Hanji Empezó a besar y chupar su pene, su lengua jugueteaba con el glande haciendo pequeños círculos, metía la punta de su órgano móvil en la abertura de la cabeza y el médico lo gozaba.

-**¿Te gusta?**-Pregunto sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello mientras cerraba sus grises ojos de placer.

Hanji lo mira con lujuria y dejo de darle trato a su pene.

- **Me encanta, amorcito**-Ronroneo como una linda gatita en celo.

Metió los testículos de Rivaille en su boca y los empezó a chupar, mientras que su mano lo masturbaba. Quería que el pene estuviera muy duro y caliente para ella. Tomaba la erección con una mano y pasaba su lengua de la base hasta la punta como si se tratara de un caramelo. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Rivaille la levanto arrancándole el vestido y deshaciéndose de la ropa interior hasta dejarla desnuda, tiro a la chica sobre el escritorio abriéndola de piernas, separando así con sus dedos los labios de su vagina y comenzó a lamerla. Su lengua era muy buena jugando con la vagina, mordisqueaba su clítoris con suavidad y a la Zoe le hacía delirar.

-**Por favor entra en mi**-Le suplico con locura. Quería ser poseída ya, pero en lugar de obedecer el médico le succionaba más su perla rosada.

Estaba al límite y bastante mojada. Hanji sintió como un orgasmo intenso subía por mi cuerpo. Quería mas de él.

-**Mi turno**-Se puso de pie y ella volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

Lo hizo acostar en el suelo, busco su pene aun erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo, con su boca y manos.

-**Date vuelta**-Le pidió con voz sensual, podía hasta jurar que el tono era francés-**Quiero hacerte lo mismo, preciosa**-Deseaba seguir degustando de su sexo, vaya que el profesor era muy bueno para el oral.

Quedaron frente en las intimidades de su amante y Rivaille metía su lengua en la vagina de Hanji haciéndola delirar de placer. Mientras que ella lamia todo el largo de ese pene. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la cumbre dejando rastros en sus bocas, se saborearon y lo degustaron.

Volvieron a ponerse de pie, Hanji apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y separo las piernas.

-**Cógeme**-Pidió durante un sugerente movimiento de trasero con el propósito de hacerlo enloquecer.

Un Rivaille excitado froto la punta de su pene en la entrada de su estudiante y en un instante entro en la cálida vagina. La penetro suavemente. Las caderas femeninas se movían al ritmo de ese miembro entrando y saliendo a mil.

La chica castaña gustaba de esos sensuales movimientos, comenzó a sentir como sus orgasmos llegaban uno tras otro. Sintió como Rivaille le mordía la espalda, en lugar de quejarse le gustaba esa mezcla de placer y dolor. Los gemidos eran más intensos, quería inundar la oficina de gritos pero se contenía mordiéndose los labios por que seguían en la universidad y no quería que los atraparan frustrando su encuentro candente.

Rivaille fue sentado en una silla, Hanji tomo su pene y se auto penetro. Se monto sobre su sexy amante, sus pechos eran besados, mordisqueaba sus pezones y el ritmo de la salvaje cabalgata aumentaba más. Estaba enloquecida y otro orgasmo estaba estallando en su interior, el maestro calmo esos gemidos femeninos con un profundo beso. Las lenguas peleaban sin descanso.

-**De esta no te salvas, gatita**-La recostó nuevamente sobre el escritorio, la chica cerro sus piernas alrededor del masculino cuerpo y volvió a ser penetrada, su entrada estaba ardiendo de placer.

Las manos del pelinegro masajeaban esos exquisitos senos. Era interminable y Hanji quería más. Rivaille volvió a sacar su miembro y froto en su culo.

-**Prepárate que viene lo mejor**-Le separa mas las piernas quedando muy expuesta.

Lamio sus dedos y empezó a jugar en su ano. Suavemente comienza a introducir su dedo para lubricar el orificio de Hanji, una vez listo apoyo la cabeza de su pene y la castaña se movió suavemente para ayudarle en la penetración. Cuando sintió el dolor, ya estaba todo su miembro dentro de ella. La cavidad era muy estrecha y le encantaba al doctor Rivaille.

Se movieron juntos, Hanji frotaba su clítoris con los dedos, estaba gozando a lo grande. Él la tomaba de las nalgas y las apretaba mientras entraba y salía de su culo.

-**Mas**-Suplico entre gemidos. La estaba matando y como lo disfrutaban. El de cabellos negros aumento las estocadas, cada vez eran más fuertes y profundas.

Gemidos tanto masculinos como femeninos eran intensos. Estaban llegando al límite y se aproximaba otro orgasmo.

-**Rivaille!**-Grito Hanji mientras se abrazaba fuerte al hombre.

-**Hanji aggg**-Suelta un intenso gruñido y muerde fuerte el cuello cremoso de su amante.

Los dos acabaron estallando en un orgasmo interminable. Sus cuerpos seguían abrazados, finalizaron con un beso lento y sensual.

Descansaron y se quedaron un buen tiempo hasta que recuperaron las energías. El doctor Rivaille se ofreció a llevar a la Zoe a su casa, en cuanto llegaron se despidieron con un beso y Hanji le dejo su número de teléfono.

-**Llámame**-Le dijo con coquetería e ingreso a su casa.

Desde ese día Rivaille tuvo citas con su ex alumna, formalizaron una relación y tiempo después se casaron. Jamás olvidaron aquel examen, de vez en cuando marido y mujer mantenían sus encuentros en esa misma universidad: en donde se conocieron y en la que ambos trabajan actualmente.

_Eso es todo chicos, son las 3:41 am y me voy a dormir. Saludos y dejen sus comentarios._

_Se despide, ShoujoMadness. _


End file.
